Un goût d'été
by mokoshna
Summary: [Oneshot,GeorgesXHermione] Un été au Terrier, le goût du secret entre deux êtres...


**Titre : **Un goût d'été  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer : **_Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J. K. Rowling.  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Un brin d'**UA**, sans date précise par rapport aux livres.

Cadeau pour poiregourmande sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande

* * *

Pour Hermione, le début de l'été avait invariablement le goût sucré et coulant de la poire. 

Sa famille habitait dans une maison située dans la banlieue de Londres et ne disposait pas de jardin, au grand dam de sa mère qui avait vécu toute son enfance avec un verger à disposition. À l'opposé, sa grand-mère Felicité, la mère de sa mère, vivait dans une grande maison un peu décrépite qui avait l'un des plus jolis vergers d'Angleterre selon ses propres mots. La famille Granger avait pour habitude de recevoir la visite de la vieille dame dès le premier jour de cueillette des fameuses poires de son jardin, qui étaient grosses et juteuses à souhait. Hermione et sa mère se délectaient de ces fruits gorgés de soleil jusqu'à s'en exploser la panse ; s'il en restait, sa mère s'empressait de préparer des confitures qui duraient des semaines et gardaient le goût si familier des poires de grand-mère Félicité.

La première fois qu'Hermione était venue au Terrier, elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'il disposait d'un verger fourni en toutes sortes de fruits merveilleux ; tous, sauf d'un poirier. Il va sans dire qu'elle en fut extrêmement déçue mais elle ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas blesser Mme Weasley. Toutefois, les étés passés au Terrier avaient un goût un peu moins marqués que ceux qu'elle passait chez elle, sans la douceur de la poire qui était devenue à ses yeux le signe d'un bel été réussi.

Contre toute attente, les baisers de Georges Weasley avaient le goût exquis de la plus tendre et juteuse des poires de grand-mère Félicité. Il l'avait prise par surprise au retour d'une journée bien remplie à jouer au Quidditch, alors qu'ils s'étaient dévoués pour ramasser les balles éparpillées un peu partout dans le pré. Ron et Harry étaient rentrés en avance à cause de Ron qui s'était reçu un Cognard par inadvertance et saignait abondamment du nez sans que leurs soins immédiats puissent arrêter l'hémorragie. Fred s'efforçait de rattraper l'avion téléguidé miniature (sans sa télécommande) que leur père avait ensorcelé à ses heures libres.

— Mais pas un mot à votre mère et vous me le rendez dès que vous avez fini ! s'était-il écrié en les poussant à l'extérieur.

L'avion s'obstinait à voler au ras du sol et avait eu la mauvaise idée de partir dans le champ d'herbes hautes qui jouxtait leur pré, ce qui corsait les recherches. Ils pouvaient entendre Fred pester de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Un poirier, fit remarquer Georges.

— Quoi ?

La voix d'Hermione était un peu pâteuse et toute frêle à la fois ; le résultat de la surprise et du choc, se dit-elle. Peut-être même du dégoût. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de Ron ? Tout le monde devait le savoir, c'était si _évident_, même pour elle, même si elle ne le dirait jamais tout haut...

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ou à protester ; au lieu de cela, ses yeux allaient sans cesse du champ dans lequel on entendait s'agiter Fred au Terrier dans lequel Harry et surtout Ron avaient disparu, à peine cinq minutes auparavant. Un criquet bourdonnait tout près d'eux. Georges allongea le bras.

— J'ai mangé une poire tout-à-l'heure, avec Fred. Celles de cet arbre mettent un peu plus de temps à mûrir que les autres alors on ne vous en a pas proposé... Ah, la voilà, je savais bien que j'en avais vu une mûre ! Si tu savais comme j'ai dû ruser pour éloigner Fred...

— Comment ?

— Tu aimes bien ça, les poires, non ? dit Georges en lui lançant un regard nerveux. Il m'avait semblé t'entendre le dire à Ginny...

Il s'était souvenu de cette information ? Hermione en avait effectivement parlé à Ginny, mais c'était il y a une semaine, une éternité... Elle regarda d'un air apeuré la petite poire verte que Georges avait déposée dans sa main. Elle était toute chaude du fait de son exposition prolongée au soleil.

— Merci, fit-elle, interdite.

— C'est rien. Je... je voulais te faire plaisir. Et puis tu n'as qu'à considérer que c'est un cadeau... je veux dire... pour le baiser.

— Tu veux acheter mon baiser ?

— Non ! Je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire... enfin...

Pauvre Georges ! Disparu le bel aplomb dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il avait plaqué Hermione contre le tronc pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il était à présent aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu rougir, et cela lui fit d'autant plus d'effet qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron, de cette manière. Il soupira.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Ça a foiré. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais beaucoup, mais je me suis laissé emporter... Et comme je ne peux rien faire quand Fred et Ron sont là...

— Harry non plus n'aimerait pas ça, dit Hermione avec brusquerie. Ron est son meilleur ami.

— Je sais. Tu crois peut-être que je me suis pas retourné l'idée cent fois dans ma tête pour voir si ça en valait la peine ?

— Et ça en vaut la peine ?

Georges avait toujours été le plus raisonnable des deux jumeaux. C'était difficile de savoir quand on ne les fréquentait que de loin comme à l'école, mais quand on les connaissait un peu plus et qu'on avait l'occasion de leur parler seul à seul, cela sautait aux yeux. Fred était la tête brûlée, le meneur, celui qui prenait les initiatives et s'y tenait, et ce quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Comparativement, Georges était plus réfléchi, plus sage et dans une certaine mesure plus calme aussi. Hermione avait eu l'occasion de parler avec lui lors des longues soirées confortables qu'ils passaient au coin du feu. Elle avait ainsi appris que la plupart du temps, Fred avait les idées pour leurs farces mais c'était Georges qui trouvait les sorts appropriés. Un peu comme elle avec Harry et Ron.

Pour l'heure, Georges la fixait avec un regard intense, un regard dans lequel se lisaient, l'espoir, la peur, la tendresse, tout un éventail de sentiments qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir contempler dans les yeux de Ron. Qu'elle avait voulu. Elle n'était plus très sûre de l'usage de ses temps, à présent.

— J'aime Ron... n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à voix haute.

— C'est une question ?

— Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus...

— Il n'y a que toi qui puisses avoir la réponse, Hermione.

Georges se retira tout d'un coup, la laissant plantée là à l'ombre du poirier, le dos raclant contre le tronc et les mains moites. Fred se dirigeait vers eux en faisant de grands signes, l'avion dans les bras.

— On rentre ? dit-il en arrivant près d'eux. J'ai une de ces faims ! Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main, Hermione ?

Elle s'empressa de cacher le cadeau de Georges dans son dos.

— Une question, dit-elle en partant vers le Terrier.

**o-o-o**

Le dîner avait été délicieux, mais ce n'était guère une surprise avec Mme Weasley. Hermione avait passé la soirée à éviter de croiser le regard de Georges. Tout avait été si simple quand elle n'arrivait pas à les distinguer l'un de l'autre ! Maintenant qu'elle les connaissait vraiment, elle savait d'instinct les différencier en entrant dans une pièce : Georges était celui qui faisait le moins de bruit, celui qui faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne réagissait pas aussi violemment que Fred. Elle se demanda comment personne ne pouvait voir cela depuis le temps.

— Il est bizarre, Georges, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle au coin du feu. On dirait qu'il est déprimé.

— Tu es sûre ? fit Hermione d'une voix tendue. C'est qu'il doit préparer quelque chose avec Fred...

— Non, c'est différent de quand il est avec Fred. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne sont jamais nerveux quand ils font des farces.

Ginny avait un esprit vif associé à un instinct sûr de fille ; elle sentait sûrement la tension qui régnait entre Hermione et Georges, sans pouvoir y mettre un nom ou une raison. Hermione jugea préférable de parler d'autre chose.

**o-o-o**

Finalement, ni Georges ni elle n'avait reparlé de cette confession à l'ombre du poirier, même si des relents de gêne pouvaient quelquefois les surprendre au milieu d'une conversation : Georges qui bafouillait quand il croisait son regard, Hermione qui oubliait une partie de ses mots en le voyant lui sourire... Il leur arrivait parfois de sursauter quand ils se frôlaient en passant. Plus d'une fois, la main de Georges s'attarda sur la sienne quand il pensait que personne ne les regardait, ce qui troublait tellement Hermione qu'elle ne pensait même pas à la retirer.

L'été et les vacances passèrent ainsi sans hâte, et il fut bientôt temps de retourner à Poudlard. Hermione se sentit soulagée : au milieu des autres élèves et avec toute l'agitation des cours, ils oublieraient vite cet incident malheureux. Elle ignora royalement les regards en coin que lui lançait de plus en plus fréquemment Ginny et passa une excellente journée avec ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse. La dernière soirée au Terrier prit des airs de fête : Mme Weasley prépara un festin et M. Weasley et les jumeaux firent tirer des feux d'artifice sorciers, qui étaient plus beaux et duraient plus longtemps que ceux des Moldus. Hermione rit tant qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Mme Weasley les exhorta à aller se coucher un peu trop tôt à leur goût. Hermione, qui partageait la chambre de Ginny, lui dit de rentrer seule : elle devait aller chercher Pattenrond qui était parti elle ne savait où et qu'elle voulait garder avec elle pour la nuit au cas où il ne retrouverait pas son chemin le lendemain matin (ce qui n'arrivait jamais mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques à la veille de la rentrée). Ginny lui souhaita bonne chance en baillant de toutes ses forces.

Après vingt minutes de recherches intensives, Hermione trouva Pattenrond dans la grange, ronronnant sur les genoux de Georges. Fred n'était visible nulle part. Il lui fallut prendre tout son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir l'approcher.

— C'est là que tu étais, Pattenrond ! claironna-t-elle d'une voix frémissante.

Georges sursauta. Il ne l'avait manifestement pas remarquée.

— Hermione !

— Georges... Fred n'est pas avec toi ?

— Il est rentré dormir. Je voulais rester un peu pour... réfléchir. Pattenrond s'est joint à moi.

— C'est ce que je vois.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les ronronnements de Pattenrond. Puis, Georges prit la parole.

— Tu veux t'asseoir ? dit-il en désignant la paille sur lequel il était installé.

— Non, je... je devrais rentrer... Il faut qu'on soit en pleine forme pour demain.

— Ah, oui... la rentrée...

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, ils dirent ensemble :

— Georges !

— Hermione !

Tous deux se regardèrent d'un air atterré... puis éclatèrent de rire. Pattenrond se trouva balloté sur les genoux de Georges et s'en alla en crachant. Ni Hermione ni Georges n'y firent attention.

— À toi, fit galamment Georges.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir été si agressive quand tu m'as... donné la poire. Elle était délicieuse.

— Tu y as goûté, alors ?

— Oui.

Elle s'assit près de lui tandis qu'il se poussait pour lui faire de la place.

— C'est bête, on n'aurait pas dû se prendre la tête comme ça... Enfin, toi je ne sais pas...

— C'est de ma faute, dit Georges avec un visage grave. Je me suis fait des idées.

— Oui, des idées.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Jamais plus.

— Non mais franchement, toi et moi... Fred et Ron en feraient une crise cardiaque ! Enfin deux crises cardiaques...

— Sans parler de la réaction de Mme Weasley et de M. Weasley...

— Et de Harry...

— Oui, c'est mieux qu'on oublie tout ça. Ce n'étaient que des bêtises.

— Tout à fait. Des bêtises. Bouh, fit Georges en mimant l'expression de sa mère quand elle était fâchée, vilaines, méchantes bêtises déguisées en idées, mal, c'est mal ! Vous mériteriez une fessée !

Hermione se mit à rire, à rire... La main de Georges serra brusquement la sienne, et elle s'arrêta, effrayée. Georges la fixait du même regard que sous le poirier. Elle se sentit rougir dans l'obscurité.

— Hermione, dit-il doucement dans le ton du secret.

Elle ne protesta pas quand il la poussa contre la paille, yeux dans les yeux, main sur la main, lèvres sur les lèvres.

**o-o-o**

La rentrée se passa sans peine, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Personne ne fut oublié sur le quai, il n'y eut aucun blessé, pas même un Serpentard. Hagrid vint accueillir les nouveaux (de plus en plus minuscules, selon Ron) tandis que le reste des élèves montait dans les carrioles sans chevaux qui les menaient vers le château. Hermione alla avec le groupe habituel : Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny, plus deux filles qui étaient dans la classe de cette dernière. Pendant que les trois se racontaient leurs vacances et que Ron relatait à Harry et à Neville sa théorie sur le Calmar géant, Hermione cherchait Georges des yeux. Il se trouvait deux carrioles plus loin avec Fred, Lee Jordan et un groupe d'élèves de leur classe.

— Vous pourrez vous voir plus souvent, cette année, lui chuchota Ginny qui avait laissé ses amies parler seules à seules.

— Quoi ?

Hermione sursauta, le coeur battant. Ginny lui fit un sourire coquin.

— Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle de telle sorte qu'Hermione fut la seule à l'entendre, j'ai beau avoir avoir le sommeil lourd, je me rends quand même compte quand ma compagne de chambrée rentre à pas d'heure avec un air tout heureux et de la paille plein les vêtements.

Hermione rougit si fort que même Ron le remarqua et lui demanda tout haut, d'un air innocent :

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as, tu t'es coincée un doigt sur le banc ?

— La ferme, Ron, firent Ginny et Hermione d'une même voix.

Ron parut vexé, ce qui rendit Hermione coupable. Elle se promit de se rattraper en lui corrigeant ses prochains devoirs avec plus de zèle.

— Je ne voulais pas vraiment, dit-elle à Ginny. Il était là, et j'étais là, et Pattenrond était... non, en fait, il n'était plus là, finit-elle avec consternation.

Ginny poussa un gloussement.

— Je sens qu'on va avoir une année intéressante, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Tu sais que Katie Bell s'intéresse à lui ?

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Non, tuez-moi...

— Et qui ferait remporter tous ces points à Gryffondor, alors ?

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ginny. La carriole arrivait en vue du château ; ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Elle descendit sans enthousiasme avec les autres, les yeux baissés et le coeur lourd. Avait-elle commis une erreur en acceptant les avances de Georges ? Devait-elle remettre en question leur relation ?

Elle leva la tête alors qu'ils rentraient dans le château, et son regard croisa un instant celui de Georges. Il avait une expression radieuse sur le visage et la regardait avec tant de fierté, tant d'amour (enfin, elle reconnaissait ce mot !), qu'elle se sentit tout d'un coup plus légère, comme transportée sur un nuage.

L'année venait à peine de commencer, avec son lot de défis et de bonnes choses. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Georges en faisait partie.

Hermione s'avança vers la Grande Salle la tête haute.

**FIN**


End file.
